Father And Son
by Yukio Okami Froesti
Summary: Death The Kid finally gets to spend time with his father. Will it be a day to remember? This is just something I did after seeing a very cute picture of Kid and his dad. One shot-two parts.


Father And Son  
>Characters: Shinigami-Sama and Death The Kid<br>P.O.V Death The Kid  
>Chapter 1<p>

Today was a special day for me and for my dad. Dad had the day off and he made plans to spend it with me. To say I was excited would be an understatement. I waited for my dad in front of the front door.

"Okay Kiddo, are you ready?" He asked as he made his way downstairs.

"Yes, father." I said smiling at him.

We headed out to our first outing together which was watch a movie together. After the movie we headed to the basketball court. I enjoyed the movie my dad however, well...how should I put this? Unimpressed? That's all I could get from his body language.

"Dad, it's you and me so, do you really have wear your mask?"

"Um, well..."

His response told me I would have a hard time getting a straight from him. I decide not worry about it for now and enjoy the rest of the day. After telling dad the rules we stared the game. Of course my dad got the ball in the basket every time he got the ball.

"Hey, dad why don't keel down a bit so, it's more fair for me?"

He cocked his head at me. "I thought the point to this game was to keep the ball away from your opponent."

"It is dad but you're taller then me and I can't try to steal the ball from you."

He looked at me while scratching his head. "So you want to hand you the ball then?"

"No, dad just keel down some so you're closer to my height."

"And this is suppose to make the game more fun?"

"Yes dad."

"Well if you say so." My father keeled down so we can have a fair game.

When we finished the game I ended up winning. After we had a chance to cool down my told me he had special plans for our next activity. I followed him to the next location. To my surprise Liz and Patty were there.

"Dad why are my weapons here?"

"You're gonna need them." He said and I swear he was grinning behind that mask.

"What's going on?"

"We're gonna have a sparing match."

"A sparing match?"

"Yes, I want to see how good you are, Kiddo."

"Okay." I gestured to my partners and they transform into their weapon forms.

"Don't go easy on your old man, Kiddo."

"I wasn't planning to."

All throughout the sparing match I was able to keep my father on his toes. Of course towards the end of the match dad pulled a move on me that ended everything.

"Good one dad."

"You did very good, son. I'm very impressed with you skills."

"Thanks dad." I said smiling at him.

"Awww, look at that cute smile of yours." He said hugging me.

"Dad..." I could feel my cheeks warming up from embarrassment.

Since my dad didn't appear to be letting go anytime soon I decided to hug him back. Unfortunately, it backfired on me because it caused my father to hug me tighter.

"Dad...I-I can't...breathe!" I managed to say.

"Oh! Sorry about that Kiddo." He said letting go of me. "It's just that I can't recall the last time I saw you smile."

Hearing my father say that I couldn't help but feel a little bad. At the same time I was mad because I have smiled recently he has just been too busy with work to notice. My mind wandered to all times my father missed out on because of work. A lot of those times were either special or important to me and I remember crying myself to sleep because I wanted him to be there so badly. My thoughts were interrupted by the comforting hand of my father on my shoulder.

"Hey Kiddo, I know it's hard when I can't always be there when you need me to be."

_Did he read my mind?_

"I also know because I'm not around that often it's hard for you to express yourself in front of me." He said pulling me into another hug.

This hug was different from the last. This time it was gentle, comforting, and yet protective as well.

"I promise you, Kid I will try my hardest to have more days like this." He said patting my back.

We stood there like that for while and a part of me didn't want him to let go. A few minutes later he let go of me and we walked over to a nice place to have dinner. After dinner I had to follow my dad because once again he had special plans that he didn't want to tell me. Whatever he had planed made him excited and I was about it find out why.


End file.
